¿Quien ha hecho este cambio?
by hiroto11genesis
Summary: Después del torneo Futbol Frontera Internacional, nuestros heroes de Inazuma Eleven regresan para continuar con sus estudios. Sin pensar que un suceso cambiará toda su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA. EXCEPTO, LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE LA SERIE (IRINA, ARTURO, IZUMI TACHIKAWA Y FAMILIA TACHIKAWA), ESOS ME PERTENECEN A MI.**

 **LA CARTA.**

 **PARTE I**

" **LAS CARTAS SON UN MEDIO DE COMUNICACIÓN ENTRE DOS O MAS PERSONAS, CON UN FIN EN ESPECÍFICO, PERO, ¿POR QUE ESTAN DÍFICIL HABLAR DE AMOR EN UNA CARTA? TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ME LA RECHACE O NO TENER EL VALOR PARA ENTREGARLA, ESTOY ALGO NERVIOSA, NO SE COMO COMENZAR, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO ME ESTE PASANDO A MI, BUENO, SOY UN MIEMBRO DEL PERIÓDICO ESCOLAR, NO DEBERÍA TENER PROBLEMAS, O ¿NO? NECESITO APOYO. –HARUNA OTONASHI".**

" **EXPRESAR TUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL, ES MÁS DIFICIL DE LO QUE SÉ PIENSA, PRIMERO ESTA LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE IDEAS, LUEGO VIENE LA EMOCIÓN QUE NOS HACE SENTIR LA PERSONA, EL POR QUE ES TAN ESPECIAL Y FINALMENTE LA EUFORIA Y MIEDO INSTANTANEO QUE TE DA SÍ SE ENTERA O NO, Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE SÍ SERÁS CORRESPONDIDA. HAY VECES QUE SE NECESITA DE UN PEQUEÑO EMPUJÓN AMIGABLE O UN GRAN PARO DE VARIOS EXTRAÑOS, QUE CON EL TIEMPO SE VUELVEN EN TUS COMPLICES DE AVENTURAS Y MENTIRAS PIADOSAS POR TRATAR DE CUBRIR UN NOVIAZGO, ALGO PROHIBIDO, CON LA PERSONA DE QUIEN ESTÁS ENAMORADA, ESO ES LO QUE ME PASO CON HARUNA, ESA CARTA CAMBIO LA OPNIÓN QUE TENÍA ACERCA DE ELLOS". – AKI KINO.**

" **NO PENSE QUE PODRÍA SENTIR ALGO ASÍ, ELLA ES UNA CHICA HERMOSA, INTELIGENTE, DEDICADA Y TIERNA. CUANDO LA VEO ACERCARSE HACIA A MI, MÍ CORAZÓN SE ACELERA COMO SÍ HUBIERA CORRIDO SOBRE UNA PISTA POR MÁS DE DOS HORAS, QUISIERA QUE ESOS ABRAZOS, SONRISAS Y MIRADAS ME LAS DEDIQUE A MÍ, LO DESEO CON TANTA FUERZA, PERO PUEDE QUE ELLA NO ESTE INTERESADA EN MÍ, BUENO YO SOY UNO DE LOS MEJORES AMIGOS DE SU HERMANO, IGUAL Y ME VE COMO UN COLEGA, O AMIGO. ESTO DEL AMOR Y GUSTAR ES TAN COMPLICADO Y CONFLICTIVO, QUISIERA PODER ABRAZARLA, Y DECIRLE QUE LA QUIERO CON TODO MI CARIÑO, PERO NO SE COMO, NI CUANDO". – SAKUMA JIROU.**

En alguna parte de la secundaria Raimon cerca de las canchas, se encuentran dos chicas platicando, ambas son de tez blanca, una tiene el pelo café y la otra de cabello negro azulado.

Aki.- ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Haruna.- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

A.- mmm… pues Sí.

H.- En serio, y ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

A.- Es que me da algo de pena. Fue como un proceso lento, al principio lo veía como un amigo y luego empezamos a demostrarnos amor y cariño el uno por el otro.

H.- no me digas que es el capitán.

A.- ¡ah! Ja, ja, ja. No. Es Ichinose.

H.- en serio, que bueno. La verdad, para serte franca, tú te ves mejor con él, que Lika. Con ella era más a la fuerza que de ganas.

A.- Y ¿tu? ¿De quién estás enamorada?

H.- A pues, no de nadie. Solo es un reportaje sobre el amor y los corazones correspondidos, ya vez que en estas fechas se acaban las clases y muchos se irán a otros institutos a estudiar y muchos se separarán, entonces se me ocurrió hacer un reportaje de eso, no crees que es buena idea, como para darles una buena despedida a ustedes.

A.- ¡A ja! Claro. ¿Debería creerte?

H.- Pues si… Bueno está bien, es que antes lo veía como un jugador más, pero ahora estoy más confundida que nada, lo veo y se me sobresalta el corazón. Es tan guapo y habilidoso, caballeroso y muy guapo, quisiera decirle que me gusta, pero puede que no me vea así, bueno digo, soy la hermana de su mejor amigo, crees que me vea como una amiga o como algo más. Aunque hay veces que quisiera que tuviéramos un poco más de tiempo para estar solos, ya sabes para saber más de él. Aunque siempre está con mi hermano y creo que sería incomodo que me gustará uno de sus amigos, digo, como lo tomará mi hermano, me prohibirá hablar con él, es complicado.

A.- El amor de hermanos siempre existirá, pero es muy diferente al amor de pareja o noviazgo, no se mucho del tema, pero sé que si te gusta deberías decirle lo que piensas, atreverte a confrontarlo y preguntarle si el siente lo mismo por ti. Sí tienes miedo puedo acompañarte para que no te sientas sola, en caso de cualquier caso. Estaré ahí para ti.

H.- en serio. Seria grandioso, pero, creo que mi hermano ya se dio cuenta de que me gusta alguien, tengo miedo. Y si ya no lo veo, y si no le permite acompañarlo para venirme a recogerme, Aki ¿qué hago? Decírselo de frente es tan bochornoso y no se me saldrían las palabras, además estarían todos y entraría en pánico.

A.- ¿venir? Entonces quien es: Fudou, Genda o Sakuma.

H.- Es Sakuma, él se ve muy atento conmigo, además Fudou se me hace muy vulgar y rebelde, no me imagino siendo noble y cortés con una chica; y Genda se ve que le gusta una chica del Instituto Imperial, la otra vez escuche su plática, no es que sea yo chismosa, solo la escuche mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa y decía que le encantaba su forma de ser, aunque sabía que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Me siento tan aliviada y confiada no sabía qué hacer con este secreto que me había guardado por unas semanas.

A.- para eso son las amigas.

H.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

A.- y si le escribes una carta. Si quieres yo se la entrego de parte tuya si no hay oportunidad de que se queden ustedes solos.

H.- tienes razón, pero como comienzo.

A.- primero presentándote, algo como soy Haruna y te escribo esta carta con el motivo de decirte todos los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti…

H.- eres buena, podría poner cuanto me gusta y que no solo como amigos sino como algo más.

A.- Exacto. Sabes hay que ir al correo postal creo que venden sobres muy bonitos, podrías entregárselo en uno decorado.

H.- eso sería realmente, maravilloso. Vamos después de clase. Hoy mi hermano no viene por mí.

A la hora de la salida se encontraban las chicas yendo a la tienda de sobres decorativos, al entrar encontraron una gran variedad de sobres con colores y tamaños diferentes.

A.- Mira estas están muy bonitas.

-De repente Aki visualiza unas figuras masculinas conocidas, eran Tobitaka y Fudou.

A.- Mira Haruna ahí están Fudou y Tobitaka ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo aquí?

H.- Investiguemos.

Las chicas se acercaron cautelosamente al punto de estar frente a frente a ellos, lo único que los separaba era el anaquel de enfrente. Observaron a los chicos y se dieron cuenta de que había más personas con ellos, el Chico 1 era alto y de complexión delgada, su cabello es negro y largo; el Chico 2 era alto y robusto, estaba semi-rapado, su cresta de cabello era color rubio, se veía amigable; el Chico 3 era bajo de estatura, su cabello era color naranja con un peinado más al estilo de Tobitaka; y por último el Chico 4 quien era aún más bajo de estatura que el anterior, su cabello era largo hasta los hombros de color café, todos vestían jeans azules y camisetas.

Chico 4.- ¿Cuál color le gustará?

Chico 1.- El más común es el rosa. ¡Ah! Pero hay tantos tonos, creo que usare un sobre rosa fuerte con papel rosa claro para que se vea lo que escribo.

Chico 2.- Y todavía faltan las postales. Yo escogeré este (un sobre rosa palo con flores blancas) dentro pondré este collar.

Fudou.- ¿Tu lo compraste?

Chico 2.- sí, entre a trabajar. Y este me gusto para ella, espero y le guste.

Chico 4.- Lo más seguro que sí. Esta muy bonito, ¿dónde lo compraste?

Chico 2.- En la nueva tienda de recuerdos y joyería que abrieron al salir del metro, está lindo verdad, me recordó que ella dijo que le gustaban los lirios y era el único. Lo aparte y el señor muy amablemente lo guardo hasta que tuve todo el dinero para recogerlo.

Chico 1.- Ese hombre es un gran tipo.

Chico 2.- por cierto Fudou, las recepcionistas del correo dicen que la chica debe estar muy loca o ciega para hablarte, que te vez un chico rudo y delincuente.

Fudou.- A mí no me interesa su opinión. Con que haga su trabajo de entregar bien el paquete para que llegue a su destino, todo está bien.

Tobitaka.- No porque le hable a Fudou debe estar ciega o loca.

Chico 4.- Exacto la señorita no está en ese estado.

Chico 1.- Listo escogeré este sobre, la medida es perfecta.

Chico 2.- ¿Qué vas a echar en ese sobre?

Chico 1.- Hice un dibujo.

Chico 1 y 4.- te quedo precioso.

Chico 2.- esas tipas ya me están volviendo loco, casi hacen que mi patrón le dijera a mi mamá que me reprendiera por hablarles.

T y F: solo ignóralas.

Chico 1.- ¿Quieres poner tu carta aquí, Sr Tobitaka?

T.- no. Le mandaré un regalo, ira en una caja. Es una caja musical con fotos nuestras.

Chico 3.- ¿Eso era lo que hacías en nuestras salidas? Vaya que considerado Sr. Tobitaka. Aunque nos hubieras avisado para hacer una mejor pose, esta no me gusta como salgo.

T.- si les avisaba no serían naturales.

Fudou nota que alguien los está escuchando y rápidamente da aviso a sus amigos quienes van a dar la vuelta para interceptar al oyente de tal forma de que no escape. Los chicos se acercan a las chicas quienes se dan cuenta tarde del atracó.

T.- Aki, Haruna ¿vinieron a comprar algo?

A.- Sí.

H.- No. (escondiendo su carta rápidamente)

T.- Entonces, ¿Qué escondes?

Rápidamente el chico 1 le arrebata la carta a Haruna y la lanza al otro lado del anaquel, cuya carta fue recibida por Fudou.

H.- Alto, por favor, devuélvemela.

Chico 2.- siempre y cuando no diga nada de lo que hablamos hace unos momentos.

H.- no escuchamos nada.

Chico 3.- ¡A ja! Y me lo creo todo, se tardaron muchos escogiendo un sobre y sin hacer ruido. NORMALMENTE las chicas hablan de los colores y formas, y ustedes permanecieron calladas.

Encargada. - ¿pasa algo?

T.- para nada solo que ya no hay más sobres de ese color 8señalando el sobre que traía en la mano uno de los chicos) y estamos negociando con las chicas quien se lo queda.

Encargada. - A pues ustedes son clientes frecuentes y podrían esperar hasta mañana ese color llega mañana, así la chica podrá mandar su carta. Les haré un descuento.

T.- esa es una gran idea. Gracias.

Encargada. - De acuerdo. Lo anotaré. (se marcha)

T.- vamos a tomar algo.

Chico 3.- las llevaremos a ellas también.

T.- si tenemos algo de qué hablar.

F.- ten tu carta, espero que esto no sea cosa de tu hermano.

H.- para nada.

F.- Obvio lo que dice la carta, no viene de parte de tu hermano, pero lo de espiarnos, igual y sí.

H.- ¿la has leído?

F.- ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Cómo saberlo sin mirar? Además, tu hermano y esos tontos solo buscan problemas, estás segura que lo quieres a él, solo pregunta cosas que no son de su incumbencia.

H.- tu que sabes.

T.- ¿Quién es?

F.- Sakuma.

Chico 4.- ¿el del parche?

F.- si.

A.- bueno, nosotras no diremos nada, si ustedes no dicen nada. Guardaremos su secreto.

Chico 1.- Esta bien.

Chico 4.- Y ¿Cuándo piensas entregárselo? Es que quisiera presenciar esas escenas de romance en donde no saben que decir y se ponen nerviosos y rojos.

T.- no sean metiches y vámonos.

Chico 3.- bien, nada de esto paso, sale.

H.- ¿Tú tienes novia, Fudou?

F.- y dices que tu hermano no te envió, es personal, no te interesa.

H.- Mi carta también era personal.

F.- ¿ERA? Entonces no la entregarás. Vámonos tengo hambre. Al café de siempre. Esto ya me aburrió.

Los chicos salen de la tienda y caminan hacia una plaza, en donde entran a un café de sirvientas, muy colorida, sin percatarse que alguien los observa.

Kido. -Miren ahí va, y eso es nuevo, desde cuando Fudou y Tobitaka se llevan bien y entra a esos tipos de sitios, no pensé que cambiará tanto.

Genda. – Pues entremos que se ve que sirven cosas ricas.

H.- Mi hermano está aquí, y ahí esta Sakuma.

A.- Vamos entreguémosle la carta, yo distraeré a los otros y tú sé la das.

H.- Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que entrenarían.

K. – Haruna, si o hicimos, y ahora iremos a comer algo, como a ese café, vamos les invitamos algo.

Sakuma. – Si, vamos nosotros pagamos.

Al entrar al restaurante se puede apreciar un gran salón con mesas circulares con manteles de colores pastel, con floreros en el centro de cada mesa; las meseras visten un disfraz de sirvienta, de diferentes colores, azules, negros, rosas, amarillos, verde claro. El ambiente es muy tranquilo y cómodo.

G.– Hola, no te importa o ¿sí?

F.- Pues ya te sentaste, y ¿qué quieren?

S.- Comer y eso que ustedes se hablen.

T.- Tenemos negocios juntos

K.- ¿Negocios?

Chico 3.- Es más como una ayuda para nosotros, mandaremos algo a mi prima que está en el extranjero y Fudou tiene el poder de convencimiento para que lleguen rápido.

S.- y ¿eso es?

T.- ¿por qué te interesa tanto?

K.- porque esta algo rara su historia, además no me imagino a Fudou siendo tan amable, sin recibir algo a cambio.

T.- La comida no es suficiente. Venimos a pagarle el favor, además no es de tu incumbencia nuestros asuntos, nosotros no nos metemos con ustedes.

G.- Ya sé, están tapando a Fudou, porque quiere ocultar su lado amable, ya acéptalo tienes novia.

S.- ¿Quién sería la valiente?

F.- Pues, puede que la tengas enfrente y no te puedas dar cuenta, además no me sorprendería últimamente he tenido mucha atención de varias chicas, solo por acompañar a estos al correo. (Fudou se levanta hacia las chicas, colocándose detrás de ellas) Sabes ya que pusiste el tema ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica? Digo, a estas fechas ya deberías tener una.

Chico 1.- Bueno nosotros nos adelantamos, tenemos que ir al colegio y de ahí pasar al correo, nos llevamos esto. Buen provecho.

T.- es lo mejor, los veo luego.

Los chicos se despiden y salen con sus comidas en paquetes. Fudou aprovecho la distracción que hicieron los chiquillos para darle señales a Tobitaka y continuar con la plática.

F.- Dime Sakuma no tienes algo en mente, unas características, por muy pequeñas que sean, son esenciales.

S.- pues, me gustan las chicas que son inteligentes, dedicadas y lindas.

T.- Todas las chicas son lindas. Verdad, chicas. O insinúas que Aki y Haruna no lo son.

S.- no es eso, es solo que mi chica ideal es algo personal, y no debo decírtelo a ti.

F.- Pero quieren que yo sí les diga mi tipo, ¿no? Pues si tienen tantas ganas de saber les diré, mi chica ideal sería inteligente, dedicada, linda, cariñosa y con un gran futuro por alcanzar, que tenga metas altas, ser valiente y que sea honesta consigo misma. Como Haruna, verdad linda. (Fudou tomo el desconcierto de todos para acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo por detrás, susurrándole algo al oído, llevándose consigo la carta que Haruna había escrito para Sakuma)

S.- Aléjate de ella. Eres demasiado aventado, no ves que la estas incomodando.

K.- Aléjate de mi hermana, o habrá represarías.

F.- Tranquilo, no ando con tu hermana, pero debes tomar en cuenta que ella, ya no es una niña, se ha convertido en adulta y algún día le gustará alguien y tú, no podrás hacer nada.

S.- yo creo que no sería tan peligroso como tú.

T.- Alguien bueno ¿Cómo tú?

Sakuma se quedó en silencio y se ruborizó, no sabía cómo reaccionar, había metido la pata. Pero rápidamente Genda cambia el tema para evitar otro bochorno.

G.- Bueno, siéndote sincero no creímos que tuvieras pegue para las chicas. Pero ya nos hiciste notar que te puedes acercar normalmente a una chica sin ponerte nervioso.

S.- si ya lo dejaste en claro.

F.- Pero no tengo novia. ¿Y ustedes?

G.- Pues a mí me gusta una chica valiente y fuerte, decidida e inteligente.

F.- A si, que tiene cabello color azul y estudia en el instituto, en serio crees que no nos damos cuenta, la única que esta ciega es ella, porque ella tiene solo ojos para Hiroto Kiyama, dime una cosa, como competirás contra él, por su amor. Mira deberías aprovechar que las chicas estén aquí así te dirían que les gusta y lo que debes hacer para llamar su atención.

Los comentarios se volvieron interesantes y la tensión que había antes disminuyo, llego la hora del cierre del restaurante y los muchachos se dirigen hacia su casa.

Aki.- Bueno, yo me voy por este lado.

Tobitaka.- Nosotros también. ¿Te acompañamos? Si quieres.

A.- Si, está bien.

Sakuma.- Yo iré con ustedes, para asegurarme que llegue bien a su casa.

Fudou.- ¡No le haré nada!

Haruna.- Eres muy caballeroso, Sakuma.

Kido.- Haruna te hablará, para saber cómo llegaste.

Esto es el primer capítulo, espero se les haya hecho interesante y lean el siguiente capítulo, lleno de confesiones.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA. EXCEPTO, LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE LA SERIE (IRINA, IZUMI Y ARTURO TACHIKAWA), ESOS ME PERTENECEN A MI.**

 **LA CARTA II.**

" **UNA CARTA DE AMOR HIZO QUE UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS SE CONFESARÁ Y PIENSO AYUDARLO, SERÉ SU COMPLICE SI ES NECESARIO". - GENDA KOJIRO**

" **NO LE VEO NADA DE MALO HACER ESO POR AMOR, AYUDARÉ SERÁ INTERESANTE". - OSAMU SAGINUMA**

Aki: Bueno, yo me voy por este lado.

Tobitaka: Nosotros también. ¿Te acompañamos? Si quieres.

A.- Si, está bien.

Sakuma: Yo iré con ustedes, para asegurarme que llegue bien a su casa.

Fudou: ¡No le haré nada!

Haruna: Eres muy caballeroso, Sakuma.

Kido: Haruna te hablará, para saber cómo llegaste.

T: No le haremos algo a la señorita Aki.

S: ¿Señorita?

T: (Tobitaka sé paralizo) Perdón, la costumbre.

Después de este bochornoso momento, los chicos encaminaron hacia sus respectivas casas, pero en el camino se encontraron con la pandilla de Tobitaka.

Chico 1: Señor Tobitaka, ¿Cómo les fue? ¡Uy! ¡Hola!

Chico 2: Hola, ¿si pudo su amiga entregar su carta?

F: Es verdad, (sacando la carta de su mochila) no le estoy echando el "can" a tu chica, Sakuma. Toma es para ti.

Chico 3: Todavía no, si se alentaron.

F y T: oye.

Aki: es que fue algo difícil la reunión. Fudou hizo que Kido y Sakuma se molestarán.

Chico 4: En serio. ¿qué hizo?

Chico 2: ya se, coqueteo con la señorita, por eso el recién comentario.

F: la quieres ¿sí o no?

S: Sí.

F: entonces que te impide, acércatele.

S: Kido.

F: ¿Le corresponderás?

Chico 4: ¿Quién es Kido?

F: El de lentes con rastas.

S: si quisiera, pero…

T: Creo que Haruna debió escoger a alguien mejor, él se ve indeciso y miedoso.

F: Mira Sakuma, ya sabemos que dice la carta, si quieres lee detenidamente, pero si ella se empeñó en darte a conocer sus sentimientos porque tu no. Además, no pierdes nada, si realmente sientes amor hacia ella, como lo demostraste en el café, lo que diga o piense Kido no debería importarte. Si tu no vas en serio con ella, confróntala y hazle saber que no la quieres así, para que no se haga falsas esperanzas, si entiendes, verdad.

Oye Aki, ¿tomas el camión?

Aki: Sí. Y dices que no tienes novia, debes quererla mucho, sino quieres que sepan de ella.

F: Sakuma, ¡apresúrate!

S: Si quiero a Haruna. Es más, la amo, me gusta demasiado, pero como entregarle una carta si Kido está todo el tiempo con ella.

T: No lo hagas, solo sal con ella y te le declaras.

Nosotros te ayudamos, a cambio tú debes desistir con las bromas hacia Fudou y no espiarlo en todo momento; si tú fallas, le contaremos todo a Kido, a nuestra manera, podríamos exagerar haciéndote ver como un mal chico. Y bien ¿qué dices?

F: Vaya Tobitaka, quien te viera atacando rápidamente. Es un trato…

S: Convénceme.

A: Bien, que te parece una comida romántica en el parque, llevas rosas a la cita, pero esta va a ser sorpresa, Haruna no va saber que tiene una cita contigo.

T: Nosotros (señalando a su pandilla) nos haremos cargo de la comida.

A: y Fudou de Kido.

F: ¿y porque yo?

A: pues algo debes hacer. Además, este acuerdo te incluye a ti, quieres los beneficios o ¿no?

Aunque debemos buscar una buena excusa para que no acompañe a Haruna, siempre la acompaña a sus salidas y debo decirte que las chicas y yo nos las pasamos algo incomodas.

F: Me estás diciendo que él va a sus salidas de chicas. ¿a sus salidas?

A: pues, sí.

F: Bien, las ayudaré. Haremos un partido en contra de Raimon.

A: Él tiene que estar con Raimon y tú con el Imperial.

F: ¿quién me va a seguir?

A: ¿También eres odiado ahí?

Chico 3: Sin comentarios.

A: uy, creí que sería fácil. Yo había pensado que haría una pijamada en conjunto con Haruna, así Sakuma la llevaría a mi casa y no a la suya.

T: Es buena idea, asi Kido no se topará con ellos en su cita.

S: Bien, trato hecho. Yo te ayudo con lo del partido le diré a Genda y a los demás, ahora que recuerdo Osamu quiere retar a Raimon, si le decimos el plan puede que ayuden.

Chico 2: Pero ¿qué le dirás a ese Kido cuando se enteré que no iras al partido?

A: Ya sé. Dile que iras en busca de trabajo.

Chico 3: Es buena idea. No te reprochará, puedes agregar que es un ingreso más para ti ya que tus padres solo te darán lo necesario para tus estudios, ya sabes para la compra de uniformes, libros, etcétera.

A y S: ¡WOW!

Chico 1: Estos son los efectos de la señorita Irina. ¡SOMOS MEJORES PERSONAS AHORA!

F: Bien. Hemos llegado a tu casa Aki, sana y salva.

A: ji, ji, ji, gracias.

Sakuma no se te olviden las rosas y ve de vestimenta casual, sale.

S: De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos el sábado o domingo?

A: sábado. Bueno hasta entonces.

F: Espera un momento, oigan se pueden adelantar.

T: Claro. Vámonos.

Chico 1 y 2: Eso es muy sospechoso, sospechoso, sospechoso.

T: Vámonos ya, lo harán enojar y esta vez no los defenderé. Nos vemos.

S: No se te olvidé hablarle a Haruna.

A: Lo haré.

Se marchan los muchachos, pero Sakuma sigue volteando hacia atrás, observando detenidamente a Fudou.

A: ¿Y qué es lo tan importante que quieres decirme?

F: ¿tienes novio? Lo digo para que no tengas un mal entendido con él, cuando vaya mañana a Raimon.

A: No tengo novio.

Irina ¿es tú novia?

F: te lo digo mañana, descansa.

Se va corriendo para alcanzar a los chicos. Y Aki entra a su casa.

A: Ya estoy aquí, mamá.

Mamá de Aki: Bienvenida a casa. ¿Vas a comer? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

A: Estaba con mis compañeros de la escuela, nos invitaron a comer y como se hizo tarde me vinieron a dejar.

Mamá de Aki: Que bueno hija, descansa.

A: Te quiero má, descansa.

Al entrar al cuarto, manda un mensaje a Haruna y se dirige a su computadora, revisa el horario y se pone a escribir un mensaje a Ichinose:

Inicio de mensaje

"Hola Ichinose

Sé que ahora estás descansando en este momento, pero pasaba para desearte una linda semana.

Te quiere, Aki"

Mensaje enviado

Ichinose: Hola Aki, ¿todavía no te duermes?

Aki: No, los muchachos nos invitaron a comer y hasta ahora llego.

I: ¿Quién fue contigo?

A: Haruna, Kidou, Sakuma, Genda, Fudou, Tobitaka y sus amigos.

I: Acéptame la video llamada.

solicitud aceptada

I: Aki debes tener cuidado con él. Endou me dijo que es muy terco y busca problemas.

A: él ha cambiado.

Arturo: ¿Quién ha cambiado?

Domon: Hola Aki.

I: Aki te presento a Arturo Tachikawa…

toc, toc

¿?: Se puede

D: Adelante.

Irina: Gracias.

I: Y ella es Irina Tachikawa, ambos son mellizos.

Domon, Irina y Arturo: "Trillizos"

I: soy el único que no lo sabía, eso es traición. Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama su otro hermano?

Arturo: Hermana. Izumi Tachikawa.

Irina: ¿y ella es tu novia?

Ichinose y Aki se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza.

Irina: que pasa, aún no lo son. Ya deberían animarse, ahora entiendo porque acompañas a mi hermano a Japón.

Aki: ¿Vendrás?

D: Si todos nos cambiaremos de escuela, solo Ichinose y Arturo se quedarán en Raimon.

I: ¿Cómo? Ustedes no se vienen.

Irina: No. Y apropósito ya tienen listo todo, nos vamos en dos semanas.

A: ¿A qué preparatoria entrarán?

Irina: Instituto Imperial.

I: Ahí va el chico más peligroso, prepotente y peligroso, Fudou Akio.

A: No creo que sea así.

Irina: si vuelvo a oír que hablas de alguien así, sin conocerlo, te haré la vida imposible, y créeme, lo haré.

Arturo: Porque te alteras tanto, tenemos que ponernos al tanto de los peligros, Izumi estará pronto allá y si no estamos para ella, podría pasar una tragedia.

Oye Aki, sé que suena pedinche, pero podría encargarte a mi hermana, que no se le acerque a ese tal Fudou, por favor. ¿Podrías ser su amiga?

Irina: Sí, lo suena. Deberías dejar que mi hermana conozca a personas sin temores.

Arturo: Siempre tan frívola.

Irina: Si supieras lo que he hecho por ti.

Arturo: Casi nada. Te perdiste por Inglaterra, por varios días. Y cuando más te necesitábamos, huyes al mar, Izumi ha sufrido mucho nuestra ausencia. ¿Sabias?

I: no puedo creer que digan que este chico que les muestro en pantalla, sea todo lo contrario a lo que he dicho. Es mejor mantenerse alejado de él.

Irina: No pienso seguir escuchando sus insultos, Señorita Aki, la felicito por abrir su mente y aceptar el cambio. Por mi parte es todo, fue un gusto saludarlos y conocerte. Me retiro. "DOMON, vámonos"

I: ¿Se enojó?

D: Es mejor que lleves la fiesta en paz con tu hermana, porque al llegar a Japón perderás la poca comunicación que tienen. Nos vemos Aki, gusto en verte.

A: ¡Adiós Domon! Creo que ella es amiga de Fudou, por eso está a la defensiva.

Arturo: No te pongas en peligro. Le diré a mi madre, que lo investigue. Los dejo.

I: Bueno, Querida Aki, nos vemos en dos semanas. Te quiero.

A: Yo igual te quiero.

A la mañana siguiente, Fudou se encuentra en la entrada de la secundaria Raimon, con el uniforme del Instituto Imperial. Las chicas pasan y lo observan, unas con miedo, otras con asombro.

Aki: Fudou, que te trae por aquí.

Fudou: Nuestro pequeño acuerdo. Está Endou, tengo que darle el cartel. Oye, ¿él es tu novio?

Aki: no. ¿Irina lo es para ti?

Fudou: Es mi hermana.

Aki: ¡AH! Pues vamos, están en la cancha los chicos.

Ya le dije a Haruna del evento y le dieron permiso, pero…

Fudou: Esta vez no pasará eso. Kido no se entrometerá en su reunión. Por ese motivo vine aquí.

Aki: Eres un gran estratega. (Fudou solo sonríe)

¡Endou, ven deprisa!

A lo lejos se veía a los chicos jugando y parando su entrenamiento en seco.

Kabeyama: ¿Qué estará haciendo Fudou aquí?

Someoka: Lo más seguro es que sea una reta. O sino ¿a que vendría?

Al acercarse Endou, en sus pensamientos corría la idea de que aquellas dos personas que le esperaban estaban saliendo.

Aki: Fudou quiere contarte algo.

Fudou: Veo que están entrenando. Genial. Sabes, los chicos del Instituto Imperial deseamos poder jugar contra ustedes, espero y acepten. Cerca de aquí, en la cancha debajo del puente. Otra cosa más, Kido estará con ustedes en Raimon.

Endou: Aceptamos. Pero, ¿qué día y a qué hora?

Fudou: El sábado. Aki decide la hora.

Aki: pues, a las cuatro estaría bien. No, mejor a las tres en punto.

Fudou: Perfecto, solo coloca la hora aquí Endou.

Endou: creo que si son novios Mejor pon la tú, yo no tengo bonita letra.

Fudou: ¿BONITA? Linda, ponlo. (pasándole el marcador a Aki)

Aki: De acuerdo. Ahora solo falta sacar copias y listo.

Fudou: Bien, solo vine a eso ¿me acompañas a la puerta?

Aki: Claro.

Endou: Con cuidado Aki.

Goenji: ¿Paso algo?

Endou: Tú crees, que Fuduo y Aki sean novios.

Goenji: y si es así, nosotros porque tenemos que meternos.

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Endou: Muchachos tendremos una reta este sábado a las tres en punto, estará con nosotros Kido. Es contra el instituto Imperial, así que a practicar más.

Kasemaru: Creo que por hoy es todo, pronto sonará la alarma para entrar a clases.

En la salida de la escuela se detiene Fudou. - ¿Estás segura, de que no le gustas a Endou? Lo vi algo, confundido, quizá molesto.

Aki: A mí me gusta otra persona. No es de esta ciudad.

Fudou: Debe de ser de la selección americana, es así, verdad. Y antes de que me preguntes cualquier otra cosa, en mi defensa diré que tengo mis fuentes. Oye sabes si, ¿Fuyupe ira a Raimon o a otra escuela? Es simple curiosidad.

Aki: no lo sé. Quieres que le pregunte.

Fudou: no. Regresa a clase ya sonó la alarma.

Aki: tú también llegaras tarde. Fudou ¿te gusta Fuyupe?

Fudou: valió la pena. Me atrae.

Al retirarse el joven se acerca una chica de pelo morado, tez blanca, algo tímida.

Fuyupe: Aki ¿ese era Fudou? Que hacia aquí. ¿entrará a la preparatoria Raimon?

Aki: vino a retar a los chicos a un partido de futbol. No lo sé. ¿Si quieres le puedo preguntar?

Toko: chicas, que hacen a fuera se nos hará tarde, corran.

Mientras tanto dentro de la escuela se encontraban los chicos del equipo de futbol, platicando sus nuevas estrategias y jugadas para el partido del sábado, aunque Endou era el único que estaba callado, ensimismado.

Natsumi: Endou, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue la práctica?

Pero no hay respuesta. Goenji: Endou, te están hablando.

Endou: ¡Eh! perdona, Natsumi. Es que aún estoy asombrado y confundido por lo que acabo de ver.

Natsumi: ¿algo paso?

Someoka: nada.

Kasemaru: tendremos un partido contra El Instituto Imperial y Kido estará en nuestro equipo, eso sí es raro.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo?

Goenji: Endou dice que Aki y Fudou salen, que se comportó amable con él y por ende ellos son novios, por lo cual, está confundido. Aunque…

Someoka: más bien, Endou esta celoso de no tener las atenciones de Aki. Ja, ja.

Kabeyama: Las chicas siempre son amables con todos. Hasta con ellos.

Kasemaru: Exacto, no puedes decir que ellos son novios hasta no haberles preguntado, así que, sácate de dudas y pregúntale.

Hiroto: se me hace lo más razonable.

Goenji: no tenemos porqué meternos en su vida personal, si andan o no, no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Natsumi: pues es momento de preguntarle ahí viene con las chicas.

Chicas que bueno que llegan, tenemos algunas dudas sobre…

Endou: el partido del sábado, le estábamos comentando a Natsumi, que tendremos un partido amistoso y queremos confirmar el horario con todos, es eso.

Aki: ah, pues es a las 3:00 pm.

Endou: bueno eso es todo. Vámonos a clase. Nos estamos viendo chicas.

Aki: paso algo en nuestra ausencia, Natsumi. Supongo que eso no era lo que querías preguntarme, o sí.

Natsumi: pues. Bueno ¿estas saliendo con alguien? Porque tengo la impresión que estas siendo cruel con Endou, le quieres dar celos saliendo con Fudou.

Toko y Fuyupe: ¿Sales con Fudou?

Haruna: Chicas las estaba buscando. En su salón es todo un caos, harán una actividad bastante fascinante. Y yo vengo a darles una ayudadita celestial. Como ayudante del equipo y miembro del periódico vengo a invitarlos a la última actividad del año, "carta exitosa". Consiste en escribirle a tu superior todo lo que no puedas decirle frente a frente, muchas de las chicas ocuparan esta carta para declarar su amor a sus chicos ideales. ¡que romántico! Además, por ahí escuche que nuestros jugadores de futbol, tienen club de fans, y los dominados a más cartas hasta ahora son: Someoka, Goenji, Kasemaru, El Capitan, Toramaru y Kurimatsu; estos dos últimos dicen que se ven LINDOS Y TIERNOS. Ustedes chicas, ¿les gusta alguien de nuestro equipo?

Natsumi: Contesta Aki, estamos esperando tu respuesta.

Haruna: ¿Paso algo?

Aki: Muy bien, me gusta alguien, pero no es Endou, y no salgo con Fudou.

Haruna: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Tú siendo novia de Fudou, eso sí es una buena broma. Quien pensó en eso. Es una idea rebuscada. Aunque tomando en serio a Fudou, la chica debe de ser inteligente y de un buen carácter, para poder controlarlo.

Aki: ja, ja, ja. Natsumi está decidida que es él.

Natsumi: eso es lo que dicen los chicos. Y porque no lo desmientes con Endou, estoy segura que piensa en ti, y se preocupa.

Toko: y eso ¿te afecta? Entonces, haz la actividad que estaba diciendo Haruna.

Fuyupe: a ti te gusta Endou, verdad. Si no porque le reclamarías tanto a Aki.

Hiroto: chicas los demás los esperan en el salón. ¿pasa algo?

Natsumi: Muchachos. No pasa nada solo platicábamos, cosas de chicas. Je, je.

Haruna: chicos, ¿les gusta alguien y cómo sería la afortunada?

Midorikawa: pues nunca lo había pensado.

Hiroto: la chica que me llegará a gustar debe ser inteligente, linda y calida; físicamente no sé, lo sabré cuando la vea, pero haría lo que fuera por ella, por ejemplo, la iría a dejar hasta su casa, seré respetuoso y la protegería de todo que amenace su tranquilidad.

Endou: pues a mí me gustaría una chica que le guste tal y como soy, que me apoye en los partidos, eso sería genial.

Toko: ahora sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Endou. ¡Encontrarla!

Fuyupe: Pues no tardarás tanto, puede que la tengas frente a ti.

Natsumi: bueno, pues vámonos que nos esperan.

Mientras tanto en el Instituto Imperial, Sakuma intenta convencer a sus compañeros de clase.

Sakuma: Lo harán.

Osamu: la idea de tener un partido con ellos es aceptable. Pero ayudarte a tener una cita a espaldas de Kido, suena aún más interesante, lo haremos.

Genda: Kido, ven acércate tenemos algo que decirte.

Kido: que pasa, hola muchachos.

Fudou: hola a todos, que bueno que están reunidos debo informarles acerca del partido de este sábado, será a las 15:00 horas cerca de la escuela de Raimon en la cancha debajo del puente. Y Kido estará de lado de Raimon. Eso es todo.

Kido: no podré, acompañaré a Haruna a sus compras con Aki.

Fudou: ya no lo harás, crees que es divertido ir diario a las salidas de chicas, no Kido, ya no más. Quiero vencerte, más bien queremos vencerte a ti y a Raimon juntos. Este partido es para ver quién es el mejor, verdad Osamu. Otra cosa más, te veo cerca de ellas y te daré una paliza. Aki y las demás ya están incomodas de tu presencia.

Segata: ¿acompañas a tu hermana a todas sus salidas? Qué tal si ella quiere ir a una tienda de ropa, es bochornoso tener a un hombre en ese tipo de salidas, para eso es mejor una chica.

Sakuma: se divierten, yo no podré asistir. Mis padres me han dicho que busque un empleo de medio tiempo, ya que solo financiaran lo esencial de mis estudios.

Osamu: que mala pata. Pues ni hablar así es esto. Buscar empleo para tener un dinerito extra.

Segata: ¿ya tienes a dónde ir?

Sakuma: iré con unos conocidos de mi padre, pero no es seguro.

Segata: si no encuentras, yo puedo decirle a mi jefe, creo que, en estas temporadas necesita ayuda, le comentaré y te aviso.

Sakuma: Gracias.

Kido: bueno entonces a la salida iré con Endou y los muchachos a informarles.

Fudou: ya lo saben, fui primero con ellos. También iras con Haruna y le dirás que no la acompañarás. No quiero ver incomoda a Aki.

Los muchachos se sorprendieron del último comentario del chico y preguntaron: ¿Sales con Aki?

Kidou: por eso, ese afán de irla a dejar.

Genda: si nos hubieras dicho que salías con ella, te hubiéramos respetado tu privacidad.

Sakuma: no lo son. Bueno, deben entrenar para el sábado.

Osamu; a la salida. Este tema lo retomaremos más adelante.

Fudou: o nunca.

Pasaron las horas y la salida no se hizo esperar todos reían y charlaban de su día a día. Los jugadores del equipo de futbol del Imperial decidieron entrenar y Kido se encamino hacia la Secundaria Raimon. Al llegar se encuentra con Aki, Fuyupe, Toko, Natsumi y Haruna, a quien le explica el motivo por el cual no le ayudará con las compras de la pijamada. Al oír esto las chicas solo sonrieron e indicaron a Kido el paradero de Endou y los muchachos.

Aki: entonces se animan a la pijamada.

Fuyupe: yo pediré permiso, pero trataré de asistir.

Toko: por fin día y noche de chicas, claro que iré. Convenceré a mi papá de que me dé permiso. Vendrás, verdad Natsumi. Hablaremos por fin de cosas de chicas, quien nos gusta, nuestros propósitos. ¡vamos!

Aki: serán dos días. Sábado y domingo. Y el lunes si quieren podremos salir desde mi casa para ir a la escuela.

Fuyupe: de acuerdo, convenceré a mi papá.

Natsumi: yo no puedo.

Toko: eso quiere decir que aprovecharas que el capitán estará solo para declarártele el sábado. Eso suena genial. Sé valiente. Esperamos la reseña el lunes.

Natsumi: que. No, es que, no puedo.

Fuyupe: si puedes es solo que se lo digas. Ya oíste al capitán quiere a una chica, exactamente como tú, que esperas, que te lo ganen.

Toko: pues vámonos que tenemos mucho por hacer.

Una disculpa por el retraso, espero que les guste este capítulo y lean los próximos.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA. EXCEPTO, LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE LA SERIE (IRINA, IZUMI Y ARTURO TACHIKAWA), ESOS ME PERTENECEN A MI.**

 **LA CARTA III.**

" **UNA CARTA DE AMOR, ESE CONCEPTO EMPECE A OIRLO CON FRECUENCIA, PORQUE LAS CHICAS LO COMENTARON, HARUNA HABÍA DECIDIDO DECLARARSE A SAKUMA, UN CHICO CORTES Y MEJOR AMIGO DE SU HERMANO. ADORO SU VALOR, ALGÚN DÍA PODRÉ HACER ALGO ASÍ" - TOKO**

" **CUANDO RECIBÍ ESA CARTA NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE LLEGARÍAN MÁS, NO ERA DE AMOR, MÁS BIEN ERA UNA LLAMADA DE AUXILIO.**

 **AL PRINCIPIO LA RESPONDÍ SOLO POR OBLIGACIÓN, AL PARECER MI MAMÁ TENÍA LAZOS DE AMISTAD CON LA MADRE DEL REMITENTE, PERO COMO IBAN PASANDO LOS DÍAS, LAS CARTAS SE VOLVIERON COTIDIANAS E INTERESANTES, PUES COMPRENDIA EN CIERTO MODO A LA CHICA, ELLA NO CONOCÍA EL DESTINATARIO, PERO TENÍAMOS TANTO EN COMÚN, QUE NOS VOLVIMOS AMIGOS POR CORRESPONDENCIA.**

 **SU PRIMERA CARTA ME LLEGÓ CUANDO YO TENÍA 12 AÑOS Y MI VIDA ERA DE VENGANZA Y CONSEGUIR LO QUE QUERÍA A TODA COSTA, AL IGUAL QUE ELLA, AUNQUE LA ÚNICA DIFERENCIA ES QUE VIVÍA O SIEMPRE VIVIÓ UNA VIDA DE ADULTO, TOMANDO DESICIONES ESTRATÉGICAS Y CORPORATIVAS PARA EL NEGOCIO FAMILIAR.**

 **TIENE UNA PENA QUE NO LA DEJA AVANZAR, QUE AFECTA SU ENTORNO SOCIAL Y FAMILIAR. SU PRIMA-HERMANA MURIÓ FRENTE A SUS OJOS, CUANDO TENÍA SOLO 6 AÑOS, AL PARECER INTERCEPTARON EL BUS QUE LOS LLEVABA A CASA, NO IBAN SOLAS, IBAN OTROS HIJOS DE PADRES PODEROSOS Y RICOS, PERO ELLAS ERAN EL BLANCO. EN ESE ACCIDENTE, MÁS BIEN MASACRE, SOLO HUBO DOS MUERTOS: EL CHOFER Y FUMIKO TACHIKAWA; Y NUEVE NIÑOS HERIDOS. PARA PROTEGER A LOS SOBREVIVIENTES LOS TACHIKAWA DECIDIERON MUDARSE A OTRO PAÍS, Y COMENZAR DE NUEVO.**

 **AL PRINCIPIO YO ERA SU ÚNICO AMIGO, SIN CONTAR A SU ESPOSO, "SÍ SU ESPOSO" SE OYE RARO, QUE UNA CHICA TAN JOVEN, YA TENGA ESPOSO, PERO ASÍ SERÁN SUS TRADICIONES OBLIGATORIAS, TODAS LAS FUTURAS MATRIARCAS, QUE SON CINCO, DEBEN CASARSE, CON EL FÍN DE SALVAGUARDAR A LA FAMILIA Y A LOS NEGOCIOS. DECISIÓN QUE SE LLEVO A CABO CUANDO SE HIZO LA PRIMERA AMENAZA DE MUERTE CONTRA TODA LA FAMILIA.**

 **NO OBSTANTE, COMENCE A ESCRIBIR SOBRE MI VIDA, ERA JUSTO, ELLA ME CONTÓ SUS TRISTEZAS, ALEGRÍAS, PENAS, POR LO QUE OPTE POR HACER LO MISMO. FUE TANTO NUESTRO CONTACTO QUE TOMÓ LA INICIATIVA DE MANDARME FOTOS DE ELLA Y SU MARIDO, DE LO QUE COMÍA Y SUS COMPLICES QUIENES LA AYUDABAN A ESCAPARSE DE TODOS CUANDO RECAÍA: SU CHOFER PERSONAL, Y SUS TÍOS, PADRES DE SU PRIMA FALLECIDA, FUMIKO.**

 **AHORA QUE RECUERDO ESA FUE LA ÚNICA RAZÓN POR LA QUE EMPECÉ A IR AL CORREO POSTAL Y LA FORMA EN COMO ME HICE AMIGO DE TOBITAKA Y SU PANDILLA; DEBO MENCIONAR QUE ME SALVARON DE SER SAQUEADO POR UNOS BOBOS QUE SOLO ME SEGUÍAN PARA ARRUINARME LA EXISTENCIA. NOS CONVERTIMOS EN SU PANDILLA, PASO EL TIEMPO E IRINA TACHIKAWA MANDABA MÁS CARTAS Y REGALOS, AGRADECIENDO POR LA AMISTAD QUE HABIAMOS FORJADO, ME ALEGRO POR VER COMO SE DESENVOLVÍA DE MANERA ESCRITA, PUES DECÍA QUE TODAS SUS AMISTADES ERAN POR CONVENIENCIA Y FAVORITISMO, NOSOTROS ERAMOS DIFERENTES, NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS VERDADEROS AMIGOS". – FUDOU AKIO**

Después de la buena noticia dada por Kido, las chicas platican alegremente sus planes.

Toko: ¡Hola, pá! Sé que estas muy ocupado, pero podrías dejarme estar con Aki y las chicas en una pijamada, sería el sábado y domingo. Si. Claro, ire por mis mudas, si, si, gracias.

Me han dejado. En ese momento se oye como le llegan mensajes a su celular.

Fuyuka: Chicas me han dejado, ya le avisé al entrenador del partido amistoso y dice que ellos se las arreglen solos. ¿Qué tienes Toko?

Toko: no nada, es que, bueno, he tenido contacto con un chico por chat y hemos intercambiado números y me dice que vendrá, pero tengo nervios.

Haruna: un chico, vaya, y como lo conociste, si tienes miedo te podemos acompañar, o lo citas y le decimos a los muchachos que nos acompañen para que tú te sientas más segura.

Toko: no, bueno es que, es Tsunami. Y hemos tenido contacto, pero me da un poco de nervios, volverlo a ver.

Aki: ¡Ah! Pues no te preocupes, ¿te gusta? Si no, porque te pondrías nerviosa.

Toko: es que no sé.

Haruna: no te preocupes, ¿cuándo vendrá?

Toko: La próxima semana.

Haruna: a pues estas en la misma condición que Aki, y de cualquiera de nosotras, pero para eso es la pijamada, para quitarnos la pena y hablar de ello, o ¿no?

Aki: Si, además, nos cayó de perlas que Kido haya tenido un partido con los muchachos, así que vamos a festejar.

Toko: pues, si vamos. ¿A qué cafetería iremos?

Aki: yo conozco una, vamos.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de correo, se encuentra Fudou recibiendo una carta y un paquete.

Fudou: Gracias Señorita.

Señorita: Su novia se preocupa mucho por usted.

Fudou: Ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga.

Srita: Disculpe usted.

Fudou solo sonríe y se retira. Decide sentarse cerca en una banca y abrir la carta y el paquete. En la carta está escrito lo siguiente:

"Hola Fudou.

Espero te encuentres bien, quiero suponer que esta carta te llegará en la tarde, por lo que, te esperaré en el chat, a las 5:00 pm, horario de Japón. ¡No llegues tarde!

PD: Te mande un paquete, es un regalo para todos ustedes, no te los vallas a quedar."

F.- Bien, son pasadas de las 4, creo que iré a esperar afuera de un café, internet. ¿Que habrá mandado? - al abrir el paquete, observó que había seis objetos dentro, con una nota cada uno, había un estuche rectangular con colores de madera; una caja pequeña cuadrangular color azul, dentro había unas pulseras, bordadas con una frase "te quiero"; un balón de futbol soccer; un libro ilustrado de animales, más bien, era una enciclopedia de insectos; un álbum fotográfico, casi vacío, ya habían introducido unas 5 fotos; y finalmente encontró otro pequeño paquete, este tenía su nombre, contenía un brazalete, decía: "Siempre serás mi amigo". – Detallista como siempre.

Sakuma: ¡Ey Fudou! – se acerca el chico junto con otros tres muchachos.

F: ya acabo el entrenamiento.

S: si, por que no te quedaste hasta el final, no faltaba mucho, además como vas a sincronizar con nosotros, sino practicas con todos.

F: ya hice el entrenamiento necesario. Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Genda: no pues nada, lo usual ver en que te podemos sacar de quicio, ¿pediste algo por internet?

F: talvez, bueno pues me voy tengo algo importante que hacer, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Osamu: ¡qué tan misterioso eres! O acaso el paquete contiene algo vergonzoso que no quieres que veamos.

F: no quiero mostrarles. Además, tengo una, algo importante que hacer, por eso me retiré antes.

Kidou: muchachos ¿ya acabo la practica?

Genda: por lo que veo ustedes también.

Kidou: Fudou, que bueno que estas aquí, Endou tiene un problema de, bueno, es algo raro para él, recibió una carta y como tu recibes muchas, pues, puedes asesorarlo.

F: ¿me estas pidiendo ayuda?

Osamu: supongo que eso es de tu novia, se ve algo grande, debe quererte mucho.

F: no puedo, tengo que ir a otro lugar, así que no podré.

Osamu: solo dale un consejo de cómo responder, sin herir sus sentimientos.

F: pues dile tú, sabes mucho del tema, Osamu. Haz recibido muchas cartas, confiésalo.

Osamu: pues no cartas, más bien confesiones directas.

F: y lo que recibió Endou, no es una confesión.

Segata: tienes razón, si recibió una carta de amor, es una confesión escrita.

Goenji: no sabe, ni siquiera la ha abierto.

Segata: ¿Qué? Pues resolvamos esto en otro lugar, que tal en un restaurante de fideos.

Endou: con el entrenador Hibiki.

Someoka: pues a darle que ya tengo hambre.

Osamu: ¿A dónde? Tu vienes, venga Fudou.

F. no puedo tengo cosas que hacer.

Genda: Vas o entre todos veremos que hay en ese paquete.

F: Está bien.

En el camino se encontraron con Rika Urabe (una chica morena de cabello verdeazulado hasta los hombros), Kushida Katsuyo (tiene el cabello café, ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, es de piel blanca y es la más alta de las cuatro chicas), Reika Midou (es una chica de piel clara, cabello castaño claro y largo amarrado en una coleta) y Hori Michiko (de piel clara, su pelo es color café claro, está peinada de dos coletas y es más bajita que Rika)

Rika: ¡Alo! Muchachos, como les va, adonde van.

Endou: Rika, pasa algo, porque están aquí.

Rika: pronto entraremos a Raimon y venimos a ver habitaciones para estudiantes, nosotras cuatro seremos las únicas que estaremos estudiando aquí. Asi que nos veremos más seguido.

Endou: que bueno chicas y ya decidieron en dónde.

Rika: si, esta algo cerca de la escuela.

Endou: si quieren ayuda con sus cosas, no duden en llamarnos todos ayudaremos a que se sientan como en casa.

Kushida: ¿todos ustedes? Son de Raimon.

Kido: no, nosotros asistimos en el Instituto Imperial.

Rika: ¡wow! Y ese paquete, ¿a quién se lo vas a mandar?

Osamu: lo acaba de recibir.

Rika: vaya Fudou, no creí que fueras a conseguir novia y menos una extranjera, por lo que se ve viene de Inglaterra o estados unidos.

Reika: deja de ser entrometida, bueno fue un gusto encontrarlos, pero nosotros nos retiramos, regresaremos una semana antes de entrar a clase, gracias por darnos su apoyo.

Kido: no lo sabrás, llevamos un tiempo indagando y no tenemos resultado.

Rika: pues solo pídanlo y será fácil saber, yo puedo hacer eso y más.

Fudou: acércate y estás muerta (pasando la caja hacia un costado de él y poniéndose a la ofensiva)

Hori: Basta Rika, es suficiente, vámonos. Él no se ve con ganas de contarte, además, no porque salgas con un extranjero podrás averiguar quién o como se llama su novia.

Rika: tengo potencial para describir a una chica solo con la escritura.

Kushida: ese no se puede hacer, vámonos que de seguro ellos tienen, cosas importantes que hacer, por lo que nos vamos ahora.

Fudou: bien dices que tienes potencial, entonces describe a la chica que escribió la carta de Endou, el pobre está asustado por que recibió una carta "al parecer de amor" y no sabe que escribir. Pero si le describes a la chica, igual y pueda encontrarla en la escuela y dirigirse a ella directamente, sin rodeos. ¡venga Endou! Dásela.

Rika: a, bueno. Haber dámela. (Endou extiende su brazo y le da la carta) Muy bien, dice:

"Hola Endou.

Eres una persona muy talentosa, entusiasta y perseverante. Así que me he decidido a declararte mis sentimientos de amor hacia ti, me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si tu estas dispuesto a tomar en serio esta carta. Me he enterado que tendrás un partido de futbol, el sábado, he iré a apoyarte.

Con amor tu admiradora secreta.

RN."

Bueno, es obvio que ella es, es muy timida, por que no te la entrego en tus manos

Hori: es en serio, eso ya lo sabemos, Rika estoy segura que no sabes cómo hacerlo y como Fudou te reto, ahora no sabes que hacer.

Rika: bueno tiene bonita letra. Y lo que si estoy segura es que es muy femenina, delicada, tímida y segura de sí misma, solo tienes que observar quien llega a apoyarte y listo.

Kasemaru: pues eso pudimos hacerlo hasta el sábado, no lo creen.

Kushida: perdónela, hace lo que puede.

Segata: ja, eso fue mucho de ayudo, pero como es que sabes que es así. Quien te ha enseñado.

Rika: a pues, mi novio. Es que, salgo con Edgar Partinus de los Knights of Queen. Esa vez que nos vimos fue un flechazo directo. Amor a primera vista.

Kabeyama: pues que no, tu amor a primera vista fue Ichinose.

Rika: mmm, sí. Pero, lo que tenemos Edgar y yo es más que un flechazo de amor, estamos en una relación y pronto nos veremos nuevamente.

Hiroto: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Hori: esa es la razón, por la que estamos aquí, entraremos a Raimon, porque ese tal Edgar viene de intercambio a estudiar a Japón y Rika nos insistió que la acompañemos, lo único que no sabemos es en qué escuela entrará. Ella supone que será en Raimon.

Kushida: en fin, ya estamos inscritas aquí, además, no dejaríamos a nuestra amiga sola.

Rika: por eso las quiero (abrazándolas)

Los chicos solo sonrieron de la escena que estaban presenciando, todos excepto Fudou, quien en sus pensamientos recordaba algo acerca de Edgar.

RECUERDO DE FUDOU

Irina: Hola, no sé porque querías afuerzas una video llamada, aunque creo que asi nos podemos ver, bueno me presento nuevamente, soy Irina Tachikawa y él es mi esposo Phillip.

F: hola mucho gusto, yo soy Akio Fudou. Que tú no eres…

I: si de la selección de Inglaterra, The Knigth of Queen; los sacaron de la competencia, pero estamos aquí para conocerte en persona y apoyarte, gana el torneo.

PH: has demostrado ser un buen jugador, esperamos ver lo mejor de ti en conjunto de tu equipo, demostraron su fortaleza.

E: Si, exacto. Felicidades por seguir en el torneo y suerte en su próximo partido.

I: él es mi hermano jurado, ya sabes por alianzas de negocios somos familia.

F: ¿ya estas casado?

E: ¿cómo es que sabes de eso?

I: yo le conté, pero no. Aún no. Creo que Edgar se casará con alguien que le guste, sin importar que, verdad.

E: Respetaré las tradiciones lo más que se pueda.

I: bueno nos vemos, te estaremos apoyando. ¡animo! Tu puedes.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

¡FUDOU!

F: que pasa.

Osamu: en que tanto piensas, te perdimos por un buen rato.

Sakuma: ¿estás bien?

Rika: nos dirás el nombre, o quieres que adivine con la carta.

Fudou: no. Ya deberían irse o perderán el avión.

¡FUDOU! ERES UN MALEDUCADO.

Rika: no se preocupen de todas maneras, vendremos el sábado.

Hori: ya les dije, que no es necesario, veré a un amigo. (la chica se sonrojo un poco)

Kushida: más bien a un tipo que conociste en internet y te dijo que vivía por aquí.

Hori: estaré bien, no necesito ayuda como Rika, puedo yo sola.

Segata: bueno, sería mejor que te quedarás hasta el sábado o domingo para que no gastes de más.

Hori: De hecho, me quedaré, solo vine a acompañarlas.

Reika: Nos hablas cuando llegues nuevamente con la señora, también antes y después de la cita. O vendremos, si no te reportas.

Hori: lo haré.

Kasemaru: no se preocupen nosotros, la pasaremos a dejar para que estén más seguras.

. -Gracias chicos, son muy amables todos.

Todos esperaron a que las chicas entrarán a la salida indicada para abordar el avión. De regreso, llevaron a la chica a su nuevo hogar.

Hiro: oye, me dijo Rika, que la chica puede llamarse Rin o Riny, porque tiene unas iniciales al final. Aunque, yo pienso, que la chica puso sus iniciales, como firma. Espero y te sirva de algo, animo, sé que la encontrarás. Gracias a todos por traerme a casa.

Goenji: Si tú lo deseas podemos darte nuestros contactos, digo para que no te sientas sola, al momento de esperar a tu amigo.

Someoka: yo diría que mejor, no. Puede que asustemos al chico, me imagino que te gusta y por eso quieres ir sola. Aunque siéndote franco, Goenji tiene razón, será mejor darte el número de las chicas, igual y te sientes más en confianza con ellas, además dijeron que tenían una salida el sábado, ellas podrían acompañarte y esperar a que llegue tu cita.

Endou: esa es una buena idea Someoka, le dire a Aki, Haruna, Toko, Fuyuka y Natsumi para que te apoyen, dame tu número y ellas te hablarán.

Hori: está bien, pero no creo que sea necesario. La casera, me llevará, gracias de todas maneras.

Midorikawa: mejor tómalo como un lazo de amistad, pronto entrarás a Raimon y tendrás que hacer amistades, así que te damos los números de las chicas, como un adelanto. Endou les dará tu número para que no se sorprendan. Sale. Ten, es mejor tener recursos extra. Está bien, nos marchamos descansa.

Los muchachos se retiran, pero Goenji es el único que se acerca y le extiende un pedazo de papel, en ese va su número de celular. – ten por si las dudas, estaré al pendiente, nos vemos.

Fudou: oye Endou, puede ver la carta. Sakuma sostenme la caja. (se mete su carta al bolsillo y sostiene la carta que le extiende Endou) vaya que le atinaron esas chicas, ya sé quién te mando la carta, te diré si me disparas la comida. Sakuma regrésame la caja, que en estos momentos no confió mucho en ti.

El asombro de los muchachos no se hizo esperar, así que el portero de Raimon acepta los términos y se dirigieron al restaurante, ya en el autobús suena un celular. Fudou mira su celular y es desconocido el contacto, no obstante, contesta.

. – ME DEJASTE PLANTADA.

Fudou: ¿Cómo es que?

. – Al no haber llegado a nuestra cita, supuse que tus amigos te tenían ocupado, así que moví mis influencias para conseguir tu número. Y yo que había ensayado mi platica, quería decirte algo importante vía presencial, pero como no queda de otra te la diré por teléfono, esa carta será la última que recibirás de mí. Solo espero que sigamos siendo amigos, aunque ya no recibas ninguna correspondencia.

Fudou: ¿otra vez te pondrás a llorar?

Los demás escuchaban las contestaciones de Fudou y trataban de averiguar qué pasaba, o con quién hablaba, talvez sería su novia.

. – no. Pero me alegra darme cuenta que tienes más amigos que requieren de tu atención. Supongo que no estas con Tobi y los demás, porque si fuera así, no hubieras llegado tarde y ya los estaría escuchando en la bocina o en altavoz.

Fudou: ¡Ey! Espera, no te voy a abandonar, siempre me tendrás a mí. Siempre estaré ahí para ti y lo sabes, verdad. Además, tengo una razón, por la cual no llegue a tiempo a nuestra cita, hice una buena obra, acompañe a tres chicas al aeropuerto y la cuarta hasta su casa, no me vas a felicitar.

. – Supongo que ya vienes en el autobús y no estás en su casa, o sí, pervertido.

Fudou: por quién me tomas, por supuesto que ya vengo en el autobús ¿quieres una prueba?

. – Sí.

Fudou: Ha. Está bien. Oigan ustedes, hablen y digan en donde venimos para que me crean.

Todos concordaron en la respuesta y la gritaron. –¡HOLA! VENIMOS EN EL AUTOBUS E IREMOS A COMER ALGO.

. – ¿Quiénes eran?

Fudou: Unos colados. Espera, bajaré las escaleras del autobús (en la bocina se escucha que alguien le dice que lo ayuda con su caja). – Gracias, Sakuma. Ya me vas a decir porque no recibiré más tus cartas. ¿vas a venir?

. – nada se te escapa, si dentro de dos semanas, iremos a establecer los negocios familiares. Aunque sospecho que no sea solo eso, igual y habrá casamientos, aunque se haya pactado que ya no se harían. Estoy segura que ya nos quedaremos en Japón y dejaremos de vagar por todo el mundo, con el objetivo de dar becas a los estudiantes de Raimon e Instituto Imperial. Sera una labor difícil, tendremos mucho trabajo, nosotras "las matriarcas" de tercer nivel nos encargaremos del Imperial; mi madre y mi tía lo harán con Raimon.

También hay muchos cabos sueltos con respecto a nuestra llegada y permanencia, por ejemplo: mi abuela ha dicho que sería bueno integrarlos a ti y a tu mamá a la familia, y te pido que te alejes de mi hermana, prometieron ya no hacer esos casamientos forzados, no quiero perderte. Por favor aléjate de ella cuando la veas o escuches su nombre.

Fudou: Linda está bien, lo haré. ¿quieres que te vaya a esperar?

. – no será necesario, Phillip nos recogerá, Él llega la siguiente semana. Oye, me pasas tu dirección vía correo e-mail, prometo que iré a tu casa y llevaré un postre a tu casa para festejar nuestra llegada a Japón.

Fudou: ja, ja, ja. Ok. Cuando llegue a la casa te lo mando.

. – ¿ya les entregaste los obsequios a los chicos?

Fudou: aun no, pero ya estoy cerca.

Sakuma: Fudou, seguro que no quieres ayuda, con esa caja.

Al llegar al local, todos entran saludando y piden sus platillos.

Fudou: Tobitaka, ayúdame. Te lo paso. Ahí te hablan. (Mientras tanto Fudou se dirige hacia unos chiquillos que platican y ríen)

Tobitaka sujeta el teléfono y responde. – ¿Hola?

. – Tobi, soy Irina. ¿cómo has estado? He mandado unos obsequios. Espero y les gusten.

Tobitaka: Hola, muy bien. Claro por eso no se preocupe.

. – Tobi, somos amigos. Háblame de tu.

Fudou: Ten, este es tuyo.

Tobitaka: muchas gracias, al parecer todos están felices con su regalo (a coro los chiquillos se acercan al teléfono, dando las gracias). – Buenas noches, Señorita. Gracias. Nos vamos señor Tobitaka, Fudou. Hasta mañana. Buen provecho.

. – que bien que les haya gustado. Bueno Tobi, nos vemos pronto, para ser exacta, dentro de dos semanas. Descansa.

Tobitaka: Toma. Ya colgó.

Kido: conoces a su novio, tobitaka.

T: no. Bueno les serviré.

Fudou: Gracias, provecho. ¡Delicioso! Apropósito Endou, la chca que te escribió esa carta es NATSUMI RAIMON. De ahí las letras al final, y en la carta te habla en confianza, no utiliza los honoríficos. Ahora solo queda, que le respondas.

Buen provecho a todos.

Este es el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les guste, trataré de subir más. Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN LE PERTENECEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR LOS CUALES SON UTILIZADOS PARA ESTA HISTORIA. EXCEPTO, LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON DE LA SERIE (IRINA, IZUMI Y ARTURO TACHIKAWA, EL SUJETO), ESOS ME PERTENECEN A MI.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **CONFESIÓN DE AMOR.**

" **NO SÉ QUE PASO POR MI MENTE CUANDO HICE ESA CARTA, TALVEZ ME DEJE LLEVAR POR EL MOMENTO, AHORA TENGO MIEDO. NO QUERIA PONER MI NOMBRE, PERO SI QUERÍA QUE SUPIERA QUE LO QUIERO, AUNQUE, SOLO PUSE MIS INICIALES. Y LUEGO, PUSE QUE LO IRÍA A APOYAR EL SABADO, QUE TONTA FUI, PORQUE PUSE ESO, SERÉ LA ÚNICA CHICA QUE IRÁ, OBVIO SE DARÁ CUENTA QUE FUI YO. ¡QUÉ PENA! - NATSUMI RAIMON."**

Toko: Por fin es viernes, sabes Aki me dejaron quedarme desde hoy. ¿me acompañas a casa para recoger mi maleta?

Aki: Claro. ¿Qué te dijeron a ti Fuyupe?

Fuyupe: pues, es que, tengo que ir a inscribirme a unos cursos el sábado en la mañana y creo es mejor ir desde mi casa y no molestarlas.

Aki: para nada. De hecho, había pensado, pasar por la comida en la mañana. Que te parece, sí te acompañamos a tu inscripción y de ahí nos pasamos al mercado.

Toko: es buena idea. Vamos.

Fuyupe: entonces, le diré a mi papá.

Aki: si quieres te acompañamos.

En esos instantes llegan Fudou y Tobitaka.

Fudou: Hola Aki.

¿esperan a alguien?

Aki: A Haruna.

Fudou: ¿ya les dijiste?

Toko: ¿decirnos qué?

Aki: pensaba decirles en conjunto con los chicos para que nos ayudaran.

¿van a algún lado?

Tobitaka: ¿Además de venir por ti para arreglar todo? Sí. Iremos por hojas y sobres.

Fuyupe: y ¿para que las requieren?

Fudou: pediremos becas a la familia Tachikawa. En nuestra escuela colocarán ayuda económica y la aprovecharemos. Necesitas escribir por que necesitas la beca e incluir tu promedio anterior. También tienen cursos dirigidos al público en general, pero estos se impartirán al culminar las clases o los fines de semana, hasta ahora no lo han especificado.

Bueno, que te parece que vayamos con los chavos a informarles y luego me mandas por mensaje. ¿a qué hora quieres que estemos en el restaurante?

Aki: sí.

Los jugadores del equipo Raimon se encontraban acostados en el césped cerca de la cancha de futbol soccer. Las clases habían terminado y varios alumnos pasaban a desearles un buen partido a los chicos, otros solo gritaban que los irían a animar al día siguiente. El viento soplaba y los chicos habían decidido relajarse.

Someoka: Oye Endou, ¿hablarás con Natsumi? Sabes, nos ha estado evitando, puede que Fudou, haya acertado, aunque, no me creí lo que dijeron ayer, de que él es, muy hábil. Pero lo dejo muy claro, cuando estaba al teléfono.

Goenji: crees que él tenga razón, sobre esa carta.

Endou: no sé.

Kurimatsu: ¿Qué pasa capitán?

Kazemaru: nada. Saben que chicos, creo que es mejor que se vayan a descansar a casa y despejen su mente del partido, ya que mañana tendremos el partido. Y será mejor que lleguen frescos, sin presiones ni nervios.

Kurimatsu: está bien, nos vemos. Vienen chicos, verdad.

Kabeyama: si, espera. ¿Ustedes se quedarán?

Handa: si, checaremos las escuelas a las que nos iremos.

Sombra, Shorin y Shido: bien, entonces hasta mañana.

Max: y pensar que eso lo haremos nosotros en dos años. Nos vemos chicos.

Endou: ¿Por qué los corriste?

Kazemaru: Acaso quieres ¿que escuchen que estas nervioso por hablarle a Natsumi? O que sientes algo hacia ella y no sabes cómo expresarlo.

Someoka: en serio te gusta Natsumi.

Endou: bueno, la estimo y me agrada, pero no sé si realmente me gusta.

Midorikawa: a bueno, pues primero deberías decirle eso.

Handa: y si tratas de ver que tanto te gusta, ya sabes que empiecen a salir más, como amigos al principio, y ya vez cómo te sientes a su lado.

Hiroto: esa es una buena idea, ve, búscala y explícale que la estimas, pero te gustaría descubrir más sobre ella.

Goenji: suponiendo que es ella. Y si no, ya te declaraste.

Endou: ¡AAAHH! ¿QUÉ HAGO?

Aki: les pasa algo

Endou: chicas, ¿Fudou? ¿Tobitaka? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fudou: vengo por Aki.

Todos a unísono contestaron asombrados - ¿Qué?

Someoka: y Natsumi y Haruna, dónde están, nunca se separan de ustedes.

Aki: ah, ellas están en la biblioteca y quería pedirles un grandísimo favor. Estamos preparándole una sorpresa a Haruna y requerimos que Kido no esté cerca, por eso se hizo el partido. Para estar solo nosotras solas.

Hiroto: lo tomas como si fuera Kido un villano.

Toko y Fudou: lo es.

Fudou: Kido ha ido a todas sus salidas, hay veces que es benéfico, pero ir a todas sin excepción, es tedioso y algo abrumador, o me dirán que no se sienten incomodas. (Las chicas solo se miraron y aceptaron con la cabeza)

Toko: ¿y cómo es eso que sales con Aki? Lo tenían bien guardado.

Tobitaka: (se acerca al oído de Toko y le susurra) no lo son.

Endou: y la chica de la llamada, también lo es. No es justo de tu parte ser así con las dos. Aki es mi amiga y…

Fudou: y mía también. Yo te recomendaría meterte en tus asuntos, supongo que no le has dicho nada. Si lo hubieras hecho, no estarías aquí.

Fuyupe: chicos cálmense. No es momento de ofenderse.

Someoka: ¿cómo es que estas tan seguro, que es ella?

Fudou: me das la carta, ustedes chicas ¿reconocen la letra?

Fuyupe: se parece a la de Natsumi.

Fudou: ahí viene, pregúntale. (le regresa la carta a Endou) Bien vámonos. Es mejor dejarlos solos.

Natsumi: muchachos, creí que ya estarían en sus casas ¿paso algo?

Goenji: creo que será mejor que Endou te explique.

Toko: nada malo, cosas buenas. Haruna nos vamos, te estábamos esperando, Natsumi nos vemos el lunes o el sábado si es que te unes a nuestra salida.

Todos se despiden y dejan a los dos jóvenes atrás, mientras salían todos comentaban sobre lo que iba a pasar con los dos tortolos y comenzaron apostar por el resultado.

Endou: Natsumi, ¿tu escribiste esto?

Natsumi toma la carta y se queda callada, su temor se cumplió, él sabía que la había escrito. La tomó con fuerza y solo asintió con la cabeza. Se encontraba paralizada, y sentía un calor recorrer por sus mejillas, los latidos de su corazón iban a mil por hora, sentía que se le saldría del pecho.

. – (respira profundo y dice por fin) Debo admitir que nunca pensé recibir una carta de amor, y menos tuya. Sabes, me agradas, te estimo, pero quisiera que nos conociéramos más, leí que yo, que yo, te gusto y me siento sorprendido, nervioso y nunca había pasado por algo así. Sé que eres una linda chica y yo, pues…

. – ¿no te gusto?

. – no es eso, es solo que, aún no sé, me alegra que estés al pendiente y me apoyes

. – te gusta alguien más, no es así. ¿Aki? ¿Fuyupe? o ¿Toko?

. – no, ellas son mis amigas, siempre me están apoyando. Lo que quiero decir, es que, te parecería bien, salir conmigo.

. – ¿qué? Pues, sí.

. – Natsumi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Esa pregunta la dejo asombrada, no creía lo que estaba escuchando, ni en sus más profundos sueños, el portero del equipo Raimon, Mamoru Endou, el chico de cabello café, que estaba justo frente a ella, se lo pidiera. Natsumi estaba perpleja, sin saber que responder, bueno sabía la respuesta, obvio era un "sí". Aunque en ese momento, se encontraba en shock.

. – Sabes, esto es nuevo para mí, cuando encontré la carta en mi casillero, estuve quieto por unos momentos, los muchachos me alentaron a leerla, aunque Kido mencionó que Fudou recibía muchas cartas y que él podría ayudarme a responder sin entrar en pánico. Casi no dormí por pensar en el remitente, por momentos pensé qué si fueras tú, sería más fácil hablarte, pero ahora, estoy bloqueado, te quiero y no sé si realmente me gustas, puede que lo que sentía anteriormente era solo compañerismo o talvez, más bien sentía celos, porque decían que tú y Goenji hacían buena pareja. Ayer estuve recordando todo, los momentos que tuve contigo, me alegra verte reír, y saber que te gusto. Ahora sé, que quiero ser cuidadoso contigo y decirte que me gustas, que no pienso jugar contigo, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero compartir momentos maravillosos a tu lado, te gustaría compartir conmigo esta nueva etapa.

. – Sí quiero ser tu novia, solo que, en este momento sigo en shock, nunca creí que, que todos se enterarían que la carta la escribí yo. Entonces, ¿la leíste en voz alta?

. – Sí, recibí un poco de ayuda de Rika y sus amigas de Osaka, quienes estarán pronto en la escuela, Osamu, Segata, Kido y sus amigos del Imperial. Pero me alegra haberlo hecho, sino, nunca me hubiera enterado de tus sentimientos y de los míos hacia a ti. (sin pensarlo más, se acercó a su rostro de ella, dándole un cálido beso en sus labios. Al separarse se percató que ella tenía la cara roja) Perdona, debí haber esperado que salieras del shock.

. – No sé qué decir ahora.

. – Que te parece si te acompaño a casa

. – Si, suena bien.

Por otro lado, cerca de la plaza se encontraba una chica llorando, sentada en una banca.

Goenji: ¡Michiko! ¿Qué tienes?

Michiko: Chicos, chicas que hacen aquí.

Goenji: ¿quién te hizo llorar? ¿A quién verías mañana?

Michiko: lo iba a ver hoy, pero, me dijo que era más fea que en la foto y se burló de mí en compañía de sus amigos. Solo espero no volvérmelos a encontrar, no sé qué harían las chicas si se enterarán. (sin dar previo aviso las chicas solo se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron)

Aki: De seguro lo confrontarían, pero será mejor que lo olvides, chicos como él, no valen la pena. Además, tu eres una chica linda y te aseguro que el chico se sintió amenazado por tu belleza, por eso dijo eso. Tranquila, ya estas a salvo con nosotros.

Toko: que eso no te afecte. No es el último hombre del mundo.

¿?. - La verdad, si lo soy. Hay chicas que no saben cómo admirar una hermosura como yo, soy guapo, rico y poderoso. Ustedes, simples mortales no pueden llegar a mi altura. Pero, qué es lo que ven mis maravillosos ojos, ustedes asisten a la escuela Raimon e Imperial, deben enterarse que tengo amigos influyentes que invertirán en sus tontas escuelas, pero ellos estarán en mi escuela, lugar para hijos ricos y predilectos. Deberían hacerme reverencia, ya que soy muy cercano a los Tachikawa y esa familia les dará una pequeña ayuda, debo aclarar que solo se los darán a la gente hermosa como yo y no como ustedes.

Goenji: ¿ya acabaste?

Someoka: creo que debemos bajarle los zumos a este tipo.

Tobitaka: oye Fudou creo que lo reconozco, creo que es el tipo. Si ahora recuerdo, la señorita Tachikawa me mando un boletín, era de un tipo que se jactaba de su poder, dinero y belleza, creo es él. La gran Matriarca ha mandado callarlo a como dé lugar, este tipo (señalándolo) ha abusado de su labia, ha dicho mentiras, siempre dice que tiene una gran amistad con los Tachikawa, presume hasta más no poder. Y los altos mandos ya están cansados de esto, ya consiguieron hablar con sus padres y según prometieron que esto no se volvería a repetir. Pero veo que no es así, supongo que siendo nosotros gente de Irina Tachikawa, debemos tomar cartas en el asunto, llamándole y confirmándole que hemos encontrado al "sujeto".

Fudou: es cierto, Los Tachikawa, no quieren falsa propaganda. Hasta donde yo sé, el programa de becas se le ocurrió a la Gran Matriarca, para evitar deserciones escolares, dar le oportunidad a más personas a seguir adelante, ser el vínculo para impulsar a los alumnos con sus propias empresas y escogió esas escuelas porque toda su familia o al menos la mayoría asistió en esas dos escuelas. Me da un placer conocerte Sujeto, disfruta tus últimos días de vida, puede que no te des cuenta, cuando llegue el golpe final.

El muchacho al escuchar esto, trato de pedir disculpas, pero fue en vano, los muchachos solo lo veían con malicia y diversión. Opto por salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hiroto: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Fuyupe: ¿ustedes conocen a esa familia?

Aki: Creo que será mejor irnos, digo por seguridad. Saben, conozco un café cerca de aquí. Sus platillos son deliciosos, verdad Fudou.

. - ¡Ustedes son de la secundaria Raimon! Podrían decirme si ustedes conocen a una chica llamada Aki Kino. (el señor que preguntaba por Aki, era robusto, vestía traje negro, parecía un guardia de seguridad)

Fudou: ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? ¿Quién la busca? (colocándose frente de ella, con mirada retadora)

Philip: Tranquilo Fudou, no pienso hacerle daño. Solo es rutina. Además, debo felicitarte, haz hecho una gran acción, los dos encontraron la manera de bajarle su ego a ese chico, felicidades, lo encontraron. Le daré aviso a la familia. Regresando al tema inicial. ella hablo muy bien de ti, enfrente de su novio. Solo quería conocerla, e informarte que ella será cercana a Izumi, por lo que deberás cortar amistad con ella desde el domingo hasta nuevo aviso, esto te lo digo porque me enteré de tu partido amistoso. Espero y gane tu equipo.

Fudou: ja, por eso no te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado. Trataré de no hablarle cuando este con ella.

Philip: Fudou, Arturo le pidió de favor cuidarla y alejarla de ti.

Fudou: pues más a mi favor, así no me la voy a topar.

Philip: no le causes problemas a Irina.

Tobitaka: no creo que lo haga. Además, encontraremos una forma de que veas a tu luciérnaga, sin toparnos con la hermana de Irina.

Philip: vaya, vaya, tú tienes una luciérnaga. No me lo creo.

Fudou: que no se entere Irina de esto. Ok

Tobitaka: ya lo sabe, por eso hay una solución a tu problema.

Aki: voy a dejar claro algo, no voy a dejar de hablarle a Fudou y tratare de que Izumi se lleve bien con todos aquí presentes. Seremos sus amigos y nos llevaremos bien.

Philip. todos, excepto Fudou y Tobitaka. Ellos son gente de Irina.

Las dos personas, se retiran y se alejan del lugar. Todos se encuentran callados, están consternados por todo lo que acaban de presenciar.

Fudou: Lo siento Aki, pero debemos irnos.

Aki: Oye Fudou, ¿Irina ha sufrido demasiado?

Fudou: que te dijo Arturo.

Aki: Domon les dijo que, cuando ella llegue a Japón, perderá contacto con sus hermanos ¿eso es cierto?

Tobitaka: Aki, linda, no te preocupes por eso. Ellos perdieron a Irina hace tiempo, siempre le reclamaban su ausencia y no veían, más bien no les importaba cuanto sufría.

Fudou: (exhaló y sacó aire) Irina recibió amenazas de muerte, vio morir a su prima, tuvo que casarse a los 12 años de edad, en su luna de miel tuvo que venir a Japón a atrapar al desgraciado que desilusionó y estafó a su hermana, ha estado salvando a su hermano de personas que lo quieren muerto o solo sonsacarlo, tú crees que ella ¿no está cansada de ser su niñera? En resumen, eso es todo, omitiendo todos los detalles.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, no sabían que decir.

Fuyupe: Bien, entonces conocen a la familia Tachikawa, Irina es de la familia Tachikawa y ese "sujeto" también lo conocen ¿por eso lo amenazaron?

Tobitaka: Sí, sí y no. Él ya estaba amenazado.

Nosotros nos marchamos, se divierten en el café, adiós. (Al retirarse los dos jóvenes, Hiroto se acerca a la peli-café)

Hiroto: ¿todo está bien, Aki?

Aki: si, solo que, conocí a Irina y Arturo en una video llamada que hacía con Ichinose y Domon, me dijeron que iban a venir los cuatro a Japón, pero su hermana llegaría la próxima semana. No le veo nada de malo que se preocupen por ella, si yo tuviera una hermana haría lo mismo, pero aun no sé la razón de la que Fudou tenga que tener cuidado con ella.

Hiroto: más bien seria ella con Fudou.

Haruna: dejemos esta platica de confusión. Vamos por una bebida refrescante para todos estos sucesos, verdad Michiko.

Handa: si vámonos.

Todos los chicos entran a la plaza para disfrutar de las bebidas y comidas de ese café, disfrutando de ese viernes lleno de caos.

 **Espero y disfruten de este capítulo.**


End file.
